wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział XIV
Dawid Halpern szedł wolno Piotrkowską, rozmyślał o Myszkowskim i przypatrywał się miastu, które kochał całą swoją entuzjastyczną duszą. Nie chciał pamiętać, że to miasto zabrało mu wszystko, co kiedyś posiadał po ojcu, że od łat wielu żyje z dnia na dzień, że wciąż zmieniać musi sposoby zarobkowania, że wciąż jest tylko na drodze do majątku, który mu się wiecznie wyślizgiwał z rąk, co sobie tłumaczył brakiem szczęścia, ale pomimo tego wytrwale zakładał kantory, to sklepy, to zostawał agentem i zawsze kończył bankructwem, ale nie tracił nadziei, szedł jednako przez życie, zapatrzony w Łódź i w jej potęgę, oszołomiony jej wielkością, zahipnotyzowany milionami, jakie się przewalały dookoła niego. Nie miał dzieci, miał tylko żonę, na którą pracował, aby mogła corocznie jeździć do Franzensbadu leczyć się, sam zaś od wielu lat nie wychylał się za Łódź, nie dbał, co jada, jak mieszka, w czym chodzi, sam nic nie miał, ale był szczęśliwym, że miasto posiada coraz więcej, że mógł widzieć ten ruch szalony, przewalanie się towarów, huk maszyn pracujących, zgiełk na ulicach, zapchane składy, nowe ulice, milionerów, fabryki, wszystko, co składało się na ten kolos, który spał teraz pod cichym ciemnym niebem, przez które płynął księżyc. Kochał Łódź, jak kochał fabrykantów i robotników i jak kochał nawet prostych chłopów, tłumnie ściągających na każdą wiosnę, bo większa ich liczba na ulicach mówiła, że znowu przybędzie miastu fabryk i domów, i ruchu. Kochał Łódź. A co go obchodziło, że ta Łódź była brudna, źle oświetlona, źle zabrukowana, źle zabudowana, że domy waliły się corocznie na głowy mieszkańców, że w bocznych ulicach w biały dzień zarzynali się ludzie scyzorykami! O takich głupstwach nie myślał, jak i nie myślał o tym, że tutaj tysiące ludzi marło z głodu, że tysiące ludzi gniło w nędzy, że tysiące ludzi walczyło całym wysiłkiem o nędzny byt i że ta walka, cicha i straszna przez swoją ustawiczność, walka prowadzona nawet bez nadziei zwycięstwa, zżerała więcej ludzi rocznie niźli najgroźniejsze epidemie. - "Z tego robi się ruch" - tłumaczył ciesząc się, że miasto wzrastało z szalonym pośpiechem, że mógł podziwiać olbrzymie cyfry "wywozu i przywozu" a ogólna cyfra obrotów wzrastała corocznie o całe dziesiątki milionów. Jego sucha semicka dusza tonęła w tych cyfrach i lubowała się ich zwiększaniem. Z dumą spoglądał na nowych milionerów i czcił ich całą duszą; z zachwytem niekłamanym podziwiał z trotuarów przepych zaprzęgów i mieszkań; z entuzjazmem rozgłaszał po mieście cyfry sum, jakie różni królikowie bawełniani i półwełniani wyrzucali na przyozdobienie swoich pałaców i legowisk. Takim był Dawid Halpern, który teraz szedł na ulicę Średnią do mieszkania i rozmyślał o Myszkowskim. Dla niego, czciciela pieniędzy, Myszkowski był zupełnie niezrozumiałym. Nie mógł pojąć, jak można nie brać milionów, skoro same włażą do kieszeni. Z podobnymi myślami otworzył cicho drzwi na trzecim piętrze jakiegoś wielkiego domu, ale nim wszedł, usłyszał przyciszone tony muzyki, płynące z głębi ciemnego korytarza. Wszedł do mieszkania. Żona już spała, a że mu się zachciało jeść, przeszukał szafkę i z kawałkiem cukru, bo nic więcej nie znalazł, poszedł cicho do kuchenki zrobić sobie herbaty, Samowar był już zimny, nalał jednak herbaty w filiżankę i przegryzając cukrem pił spacerując w malutkim przedpokoju, żeby nie budzić żony i słyszeć trochę tej muzyki sączącej się przez drzwi. Znudziło mu się dość prędko to spacerowanie, bo z filiżanką w ręku przeszedł korytarz i zapukał bardzo delikatnie do drzwi, za którymi grano. - Herein! - odezwał się głos ze środka. Wszedł śmiało, kiwnął życzliwie głową grającym i usiadł pod piecem, popijał herbatę małymi łykami i słuchał muzyki z nabożnym skupieniem. Horn grał na flecie, Malinowski na wiolonczeli, Szulc na klarynecie, a na skrzypcach Blumenfeld, który prowadził całą drużynę, Drugie skrzypce prowadził Stach Wilczek. Józio Jaskólski siedział w drugim pokoju przy stoliku i list jakiś przepisywał. Prócz Horna wszyscy byli kolegami ze szkoły i zbierali się po dwa razy na tydzień, aby wspólnie grywać. Muzyką bronili się bezwiednie przed stępieniem, jakie dawała codzienna, ciężka praca, bo pracowali jako technicy, majstrowie lub praktykanci po fabrykach lub kantorach. Horn, jako na j zamożniejszy, bo był tylko w Łodzi na praktyce i miał bogatego ojca, gromadził ich w swoim mieszkaniu i pokupował instrumenta. ale duszą tych biesiad muzycznych był Blumenfeld, muzyk z powołania i wykształcenia, bo skończył konserwatorium, ale że muzyka nie dawała mu w Łodzi utrzymania, więc tymczasem pracował w kantorze Grosglika jako buchalter. Józio Jaskólski był pomiędzy nimi najmłodszym. grać nie umiał, ale żył z nimi blisko i często przychodził, bo namiętnie lubił słuchać ich opowiadań o różnych awanturach miłosnych. Marzył bowiem o miłości z całą pasją osiemnastoletniego chłopaka, surowo wychowanego. Tamci grali, a on przepisywał sobie list miłosny, jaki mu dał do przeczytania Malinowski, który z powodu swojej urody dosyć ich otrzymywał List był pisany nieortograficznie, ale tak namiętnie. że Józio czerwienił się co chwila i zamglonymi oczyma wpatrywał się w te szeregi koszlawych i niezgrabnych liter. Upajał się tymi wybuchami dzikiej czułości i równocześnie gryzło go straszne pragnienie, żeby go kto tak kochał, a raczej, żeby otrzymywał podobne listy. Muzyka skończyła się wreszcie, bo posługaczka wniosła samowar. Horn pomagał nakrywać stół i sam rozstawiał szklanki. - Wilczek, trzy razy pan sfałszowałeś. Wziąłeś pan C zamiast D, potem jechałeś pan o jedną oktawę niżej - zaczął Blurnenfeld. - Nic nie szkodzi, bo was dogoniłem prędko - śmiał się Wilczek chodząc po pokoju, zacierał ręce, a potem bardzo uperfumowaną chustką obcierał sobie tłustą, okrągłą twarz, pokrytą rzadkim, niezdecydowanego koloru zarostem. - Pachniecie jak cały skład perfum! - szepnął Horn. - Mam perfumy w komis! - usprawiedliwiał się. - Czym wy już nie handlujecie? - śmiał się Szulc, który pomimo swojej baryłkowatości raźno się uwijał, nalewając herbatę dla wszystkich. - Choćby waszym mięsem, Szulc. - To nie dowcip! - szepnął Blurnenfeld siadając przy stole i rozgarniał chudą, nerwową ręką jasnozłociste włosy, które jakby aureolą otaczały jego wysokie, bardzo ładne czoło i długą, cierpiącą twarz o gorzkim uśmiechu. - Panie Halpern, może pan z nami siądzie - zapraszał Horn. - A dobrze, napiję się gorącej herbaty. Panowie, gracie coraz lepiej, ten kawałek, co to podobny do tego, jakby kto bardzo płakał, to mi zrobił takie wrażenie, że siedzieć nie mogłem. Śliczny koncert. - Panie Józefie, herbata czeka na pana! - wołał Horn. Józio, rozczerwieniony jeszcze, przyszedł siadając na końcu, ażeby ukryć wzburzenie i pomieszanie, jakie w nim sprawił ten list. Pił herbatę prędko, parzył się ciągle i milczał, powtarzając w myśli ogniste frazesy, a chwilami spoglądał z podziwem na Malinowskiego, że siedzi tak spokojnie i pije herbatę. - Pijcie wódkę, a nie oglądajcie zegarka, gdzież wam się spieszy, Wilczek? - Idziecie na dyżur? Bo Wilczek pracował w magazynach kolejowych. - A nie, z biurem już dzisiaj pożegnałem się na zawsze. - Co, co? Wygraliście na loterii? - Żenicie się może z Mendelsohnówną? - Dajecie może drapaka z kasą kolejową do Ameryki? Wołali chórem. - Nic z tego, bo mam coś lepszego, interes cudowny, który mnie musi postawić, zobaczycie, że stanę od razu na czterech nogach. - Ty zawsze byłeś czworonogiem! - odezwał się Malinowski i spojrzał na niego zielonymi oczami, w których była pogarda i niechęć. - Ale nigdy nie byłem wariatem, nie zajmowałem się wynalazkami, niemożliwymi do urzeczywistnienia. - Co ty wiesz, co ty możesz wiedzieć prócz tego, żeby okpiwać na kupnie i na sprzedaży, ty jesteś prosty, ordynarny handełes. Wiedzże o tym, że wariactwa ludzi genialnych więcej przyniosły dobrego światu niźli praktyczna głupota podobnych tobie, umiejąca tanio kupić i drogo sprzedać. Słyszysz, Wilczek? - Słyszę i będę o tym pamiętał, gdy zażądasz nowych kredytów. - A propos, sprowadź mi dwadzieścia funtów drutu miedzianego, takiego, jaki był ostatnio - rzucił spokojnie Malinowski. Wilczek pomimo gniewu zanotował obstalunek w notesie. - Dajcież spokój z kłótniami i interesami. - Jedno drugiemu nie przeszkadza - szepnął Wilczek i chodził po pokoju, zacierał ręce nerwowo, oblizywał duże, wywinięte usta i często poprawiał włosy, rozczesane przez całą głowę i tworzące mu grzywkę nad niskim, brzydko pomarszczonym czołem. Malinowski powlókł za nim oczami i szepnął: - Wyglądasz jak stara pokojówka! - Co wam to przeszkadza! - Irytuje mnie widok takiego mebla, przeszkadza patrzeć swobodnie. - To patrzcie się w samowar albo w koniec własnego nosa, macie przecież na co. - Kiedy kufa mi właśnie przeszkadza patrzeć na samowar. - Malinowski! - syknął Wilczek z uśmiechem i jego małe niebieskie oczki, głęboko schowane, zamigotały gniewem, zaczął szarpać wielki złoty łańcuszek od zegarka. - Wilczek! - uśmiechnął się słodko i słodko patrzył na Stacha. - Wam niedługo trzeba włożyć kagańce, bo się kiedy jeszcze pogryziecie. - Powiem wam wspaniałą rzecz, tylko nie przeszkadzajcie -.zawołał Szulc, znowu nalewając wszystkim herbatę. - Mówił mi dzisiaj Reck, który przyjechał z Sosnowca od Dulmana. - Ciekaw jestem, co można jeszcze nowego powiedzieć o tym bydlęciu. - Zaraz się dowiesz. Miesiąc temu bawił w Sosnowcu przejazdem jakiś hrabia. Dulman, dawny handlarz świń, dawny oberkelner z Katowic i dawna kanalia, zaprosił hrabiego do siebie, ale mało, że go zaprosił, kazał na jego przyjęcie wystawić bramę triumfalną, wyprawiał wspaniałe obiady, specjalnymi pociągami sprowadzone z Berlina, sam mu buty ściągał, bo chciał przez pośrednictwo tego hrabiego dostać jaki pruski order. Hrabia spał w jego pałacu przez całe trzy dni i odjechał do Vaterlandu. Po jego wyjeździe w parę dni Dulman przysyła po Recka, który jest technikiem w jego fabryce, w oddziale stolarskim. A gdy Reck przyszedł, Dulman każe mu zrobić rysunek wspaniałej skrzyni, jak można najozdobniejszej. Reck zrobił coś w rodzaju olbrzymiej trumny i podług jego rysunku wykonano tę skrzynię w Berlinie i przywieziono do Dulmana. Otóż ten idiota, wobec całej rodziny i dyrektorów swoich, ustawił skrzynię na honorowym miejscu w salonie, a do skrzyni wstawił łóżko z całą pościelą i ze wszystkim, czego używał ów hrabia, skrzynię zamknął na klucz, a na niej przybito brązową blachę z takim napisem niemieckim: "W tej skrzyni stoi łóżko, a na łóżku leży pościel, a w tej pościeli, na tym łóżku dnia X roku 18... raczył spać trzy razy jaśnie wielmożny graf Wilhelm Johann Somerst-Somerstein." - Ależ to farsa, to niemożliwe! Zaczęli oponować. - Ja Reckowi wierzę, on nigdy nie kłamie. - Ależ to byłaby głupota potworna! - Co chcecie, takiego eks-świniarza olśniła łaskawość grafa. - To jest możebne, a bo to w Łodzi mało jest podobnych śmieszności pomiędzy milionerami! Przecież wszyscy znają szczegóły pojedynku Stanisława Men-delsohna z tym inżynierem Myszkowskim. - A Knaabe to nie śmieszny? A stary Lehr, który jak siedzi w restauracji, a kto zawoła głośno: "Kelner!" to się bezwiednie zrywa z krzesła, bo był przecież kiedyś kelnerem, a Zuker jeszcze mojej matce przynosił do domu resztki do sprzedania. Lehr, na przykład, umie się tylko podpisywać, a przyjmuje interesantów w swoim gabinecie z książką w ręku, a którą mu zawsze lokaj daje otworzoną, bo były wypadki, że Lehr trzymał ją przy gościu do góry nogami. - Każdemu wolno robić, co mu się podoba, nie widzę potrzeby wyśmiewania się. - Ale i każdemu wolno się z tego śmiać, co jest głupie. - Ty, Wilczek, bronisz swojej sprawy, bo i z ciebie się śmieją, z twojej grzywki, z perfumowania i z twoich łańcuszków i pierścionków, z twojego szyku. - Głupcy śmieją się ze wszystkiego. Ten się śmieje najlepiej, kto się ostatni śmieje. - Czyli jak zrobisz miliony, obiecujesz śmiać się z nas wszystkich. - Bo jesteście godni śmiechu. Halpern uścisnął im ręce i wyszedł, nie lubił bowiem, żeby młodzież ośmielała się przekpiwać z fabrykantów. - Dlaczego? powiedzcie no wyraźnie, Wilczek. - Bo wy się nie śmiejecie szczerze, wy drwicie ze złości, że nic nie macie, a oni mają miliony. - Nowe rzeczy gada! Myślałem, że powiecie co nowego, a jeśli chcecie mówić tak dalej, to już lepiej przestańcie. - Bądźcie no cicho na chwilę, jest ważna sprawa - podniósł głos Malinowski. - Józio Jaskólski potrzebuje stu rubli na jutro wieczór i prosi nas wszystkich o pożyczenie tej sumy, będzie oddawał po dziesięć rubli miesięcznie. Pieniądze te są dla niego kwestią życia i śmierci, więc ja jeszcze od siebie proszę was wszystkich o koleżeńską pomoc. Za całą sumę ręczę. - Dasz ewikcję na swoim wynalazku. - Wilczek! - krzyknął rozdrażniony uderzając pięścią w stół. - Zróbmy składkę pożyczkową, panowie - dodał łagodniej, kładąc na stole jedyne pięć rubli, jakie miał. Szulc położył drugie pięć, Blumenfeld dziesięć. - Co będzie brakować, dołożę, bo chociaż dzisiaj nie mam. ale mogę pożyczyć jutro - mówił Horn. - No, Wilczek, dajcie no ze dwadzieścia rubli. - Słowo honoru, że nie mam trzech rubli nawet przy sobie, załóżcie za mnie pięć rubli. - Dowcipnie kombinujecie - szepnął Horn. - Na niego nie liczcie. Musicie, Horn, pożyczyć ośmdziesiąt rubli, bo jest dwadzieścia, ale koniecznie przed szóstą wieczorem jutro. - Z pewnością, niech pan przyjdzie do mnie, panie Józefie. Józio ze łzami rozrzewnienia dziękował wszystkim, prócz Wilczkowi, który pogardliwie się uśmiechał i chodził coraz prędzej po pokoju. Miał pieniądze, ale nigdy nikomu nie pożyczał. - Na co ci potrzeba aż stu rubli? - zapytał Józia. - Kiedy nic nie dajesz, to niepotrzebnie się wypytujesz. - Pozdrów mamę ode mnie. Józio nic się na to nie odezwał, miał do niego wielki żal, bo dobrze pamiętał, ile ten sam Wilczek zawdzięczał im, a potem śpieszno mu było lecieć z radosną nowiną do domu, bo tych pieniędzy potrzebował dla matki, której jakiś piekarz oddawał w zarząd sklepik, ale pod warunkiem złożenia storublowej kaucji. Było to niejakie zabezpieczenie od głodowej śmierci całej rodziny, bo mieszkanie mieli mieć darmo i pewien procent określony od sprzedaży. Józio wyszedł pośpiesznie, ale ze schodów wrócił i szepnął do Malinowskiego: - Adaś, pożycz mi na parę dni tego listu, ja ci go nie zniszczę. - Możesz go sobie wziąć na własność, nic mi po nim. Józio go ucałował i pobiegł. Zamilkli na chwilę. Blumenfeld nastrajał skrzypce, Horn pił herbatę, Szulc patrzył na Malinowskiego, który z tym swoim wiecznym uśmiechem wpatrywał się w formuły algebraiczne. jakie kreślił ołówkiem na serwecie, a Wilczek wciąż spacerował i rozmyślał o jutrzejszym interesie, jaki miał go postawić na cztery nogi, a w przerwach wodził po towarzyszach ironicznym, niedbałym wzrokiem, w którym było wiele politowania, a jeszcze więcej lekceważenia, a czasami przysiadał z sykiem i zdejmował kamasz na chwilę, bo był obuty w lakierki bardzo eleganckie, ale tak ciasne że czuł je coraz mocniej. Był ubrany z wielką a przesadną elegancją kantorowicza. - Szulc, odkryłem bezwiednie tajemnicę waszego młodego Kesslera! - zaczął nakładając znowu but i spacerując po pokoju. - Wy macie specjalną zdolność śledczą. - Bo dobrze patrzę. - Czasem się opłaca taki dobry wzrok! - Malinowski! - zawołał siadając, bo kamasz palił go jeszcze więcej. - Nie przerywajcie sobie popisów własnego sprytu i przenikliwości, będziemy słuchać cierpliwie i może buciki trochę zmiękną - szydził Adam. - Spotkałem wczoraj rano na Wschodniej bardzo ładną dziewczynę, poszedłem za nią, żeby się jej przyjrzeć lepiej, bo znałem skądsiś jej twarz. Weszła do jednego z domów na Dzielnej i zniknęła mi w podwórzu. Trochę strapiony szukam stróża, aby się od niego dowiedzieć, gdy natykam się na młodego Kesslera, wchodzącego do bramy. Wydało mi się to podejrzanym, bo przecież wiadomo, że Kessler wciąż się włóczy za dziewczynami. Zaczekałem przed domem i po kilkunastu minutach doczekałem się, że wyszedł, ale nie sam, wyszedł z tą dziewczyną, tylko tak ubraną wspaniale, że z trudem ją poznałem. Wsiedli do powozu czekającego o kilka domów dalej i pojechali w kierunku kolei. Tę dziewczynę, Malinowski, musisz znać? - Skądże takie przypuszczenie? - zapytał spokojnie na pozór. - Widziałem cię z nią przeszłej niedzieli, wyszedłeś z domów familijnych Kessiera i prowadziłeś ją nawet pod rękę. - To nieprawda! to nie mogła być... - zawołał gwałtownie, połykając jakieś imię. - Jestem najpewniejszy, że to ona. Brunetka, bardzo żywa i bardzo ładna. - Dajmy pokój, co mnie to obchodzi - szepnął niedbale i czuł, że mu jakaś ręka wsunęła się do wnętrzności i szarpie je strasznie. Z tego jednego szczegółu poznał, że to była Zośka, jego siostra. Nie, nie mógł w to uwierzyć, siedział w milczeniu i chciał iść, lecieć do domu, ale się nie ruszył, nie podniósł nawet oczu na towarzyszów, bo się bał spotkać z ich wzrokiem, żeby mu nie wyczytali tajemnicy. Ochłonąwszy nieco, najspokojniej ubrał się i wyszedł nie czekając na kolegów. Pobiegł do rodziców, mieszkających w domach familijnych Kesslera. Wielkie trzypiętrowe czworoboki, podobne do koszar, w których się gnieździło kilkaset osób, stały ciemne i ciche, tylko w jednym oknie błyskało światło. Dom spał zupełnie, bo nawet na korytarzach, którymi biegł Malinowski, było ciemno i pusto, a tylko jego kroki huczały po całym domu. W mieszkaniu zastał matkę i młodszego brata, który siedział w kuchence i okręcony w chustkę, zatykając uszy rękami, kiwał się i monotonnym głosem wbijał sobie w pamięć jutrzejszą lekcję. - Dawno ojciec poszedł do fabryki? - zapytał szukając oczami Zośki w drugim pokoju. Matka nie odezwała się, klęczała przed złocistym obrazem Częstochowskiej, który stał na komodzie w oświetleniu purpurowej lampki, modliła się półgłosem, szybko przesuwając ziarnka wielkiego różańca. - A gdzie Zośka? - zapytał, znowu drżąc z niecierpliwości. - "... I błogosławiony owoc żywota Twojego Jezus, Amen!" - Ojciec poszedł już dawno. Zośka jeszcze wczoraj pojechała do cioci Olesi. Ciągnęła dalej przerwany pacierz. Adam nie wiedział, co robić; chciał matce powiedzieć o swoich podejrzeniach, ale zobaczywszy ją w takim nabożnym skupieniu, tak rozmodloną, nie śmiał. Żal mu było zamącać tego spokoju, jaki panował W mrocznym, cichym mieszkaniu. Siedział czas jakiś, patrząc na starą, zmęczoną twarz matki, na jej siwe włosy pokryte krwawym refleksem lampki, to na dwie doniczki kwitnących hiacyntów, postawionych z boku obrazu, które roztaczały po pokoju duszący zapach. - Rivus - strumień, terra - ziemia, mensa - stół, nautilus - marynarz - powtarzał z monotonnym uporem brat, kołysząc zawzięcie nogami. - Naprawdę Zośka pojechała do ciotki? - zapytał ciszej. - Mówiłam ci. Herbata jeszcze będzie gorąca, Józiek niedawno wodę przynosił z fabryki jeśli chcesz, to ci zrobię herbaty, co? Nic nie odpowiedział, wyszedł spiesznie, nie zwracając uwagi na wołania matki, aby powrócił; poszedł do fabryki Kesslera, gdzie ojciec pracował jako mechanik przy głównym motorze. Szwajcar przepuścił go bez trudności na wielki ciemny dziedziniec, obstawiony z trzech stron olbrzymimi gmachami, które połyskiwały setkami okien i wrzały nieustannym głuchym hukiem maszyn pracujących, bo oddziały tkackie i przędzalniane z powodu nawału roboty szły już od miesiąca dniem i nocą. Z czwartej strony, zamykającej ten długi czworobok przed olbrzymim kominem, stał wysoki trzypiętrowy budynek, podobny do wieży, przez którego słabo oświetlone okna majaczyło w szalonym ruchu olbrzymie koło rozpędowe. Przeszedł obok niskich, bezczynnych teraz pawilonów, gdzie były farbiarnie włóczki i mydlarnia, bo z olejów otrzymywanych przy odtłuszczaniu wełny prócz potażu robiono i szare mydło; szedł obok pieców z daleka już czerwieniących się wielkimi ogniskami, które rzucały krwawe smugi światła na kupy węgla leżące niedaleko. Kilku półnagich, czarnych od pyłu ludzi zwoziło nieustannie węgiel wózkami, a kilku innych wrzucało go do palenisk, i wszedł do wieży. Na razie nie spostrzegł nic w półmroku, w którym główne koło, niby jakiś gad potworny skręcony w kłębek, z szybkością szaloną rozpryskując stalowymi błyskami, wypryskiwało z ziemi, gdzie było do połowy zanurzone, rzucało się w górę z szaleństwem, jakby chcąc rozbić te więżące je mury i uciec, zapadało z wściekłym świstem, wyrywało się znowu i biegło bezustannie i z taką szybkością, że nie można było uchwycić jego kształtu, widać było tylko drżącą mgłę błysków, odpryśniętych od stalowej polerowanej powierzchni, która srebrnawą aureolą pędziła za kołem i przepełniała ciemną wieżę miliardami ostrych iskier. Kilka olejnych lampek, przyczepionych do ścian, drżącymi płomykami oświetlało tłoki, które niby stalowe, grube jak drzewa ręce pracowały również nieustannie z jednostajnym, przeszywającym świstem, jakby usiłowały z nadaremną wściekłością pochwycić to koło, już oburącz trzymane i wiecznie się wymykające. Stary Malinowski chodził z oliwiarką w ręku dokoła mosiężnej barierki otaczającej maszynę i co pewien czas sprawdzał na manometrze ilość produkowanej siły. Spostrzegł syna, ale obszedł maszynę, powycierał jej pewne części, zbadał wzrokiem funkcjonowanie i dopiero przyszedł; nabił fajkę tytuniem, zapalił i spojrzał pytająco na syna. - Przyszedłem ojcu powiedzieć, że Zośka prawdopodobnie jest kochanką Kesslera. - Głupiś! Widziałeś? Malinowski zaczął mu opowiadać, co słyszał od Wilczka, ale mówił szeptem, gdyż w tym roztrzęsionym, piekielnym szumie i głos armaty zginąłby bez echa. Stary słuchał uważnie, jego bure oczy podobne do stalowych błysków koła, które wznosiło się i zapadało bezustannie, poczynały świecić i drgać. - Dowiedz się wszystkiego, wszystkiego - szeptał nachylając ku niemu suchą, szarawą twarz o ostrych jakby z kamienia ciosanych rysach. - Ja się dowiem, ale jeśli tak jest, to już mu się na zawsze odechce uwodzić swoje robotnice, na zawsze - dodał z naciskiem i jego zielone, słodkie oczy strzeliły ogniem zawziętości, a słodkie karminowe usta posiniały, odsłaniając długie i ostre jak u wilka zęby. - Suka! - rzucił stary przez zęby zaciśnięte, przypychając palcem tytuń. - Co ojciec o tym myśli? mamie nie mówiłem jeszcze nic. - Sam jej powiem. Dowiedz się tylko dobrze, to już się z Kesslerem załatwię. Poszedł do maszyny i powrócił po chwili. - Czemu nie byłeś u mnie cały tydzień? - zapytał; miękko, z wielką miłością w głosie. - Robiłem koło swojej maszyny. Stary spojrzał na niego spod oka, ale się nic nie odezwał, chociaż nienawidził całą duszą tę maszynę, którą od roku już stwarzał Adam, nie żałując czasu ani pieniądzy. - Późno, idź spać, Adaś. Dobrze, żeś powiedział. Przekonaj się zupełnie i powiedz mi, w domu nie mów nic. Jeśli jest, jak przypuszczasz, to ja sarn się z nimi załatwię. Kessler ma miliony, ale radę mu dam. Mówił z chłodnym, prawie okrutnym spokojem, tak samo jak kiedyś w Zabajkalskim kraju, gdy chodziło o zakład na szarego niedźwiedzia z toporem w ręku. Ścisnęli sobie ręce i popatrzyli w oczy. Stary znowu zaczął chodzić dookoła maszyny, naoliwiać, czyścić, patrzeć na manometr, a chwilami opierał się grzbietem o trzęsącą się ścianę i zapatrzony w ten wir błysków, drgań, cieniów i świstów, pokrywający szalony ruch koła, szeptał jakby z żałością: - Zośka! Adam powrócił do mieszkania z pewną ulgą w duszy. Horn już spał, więc przymknął drzwi od jego pokoju i zabrał się do rozbierania tej maszyny, która mu wypijała życie, bo robił ją od roku i nigdy skończyć nie mógł. Miała to być maszyna dynamo-elektryczna o tak prostej konstrukcji i tak tanim motorze, że zrobiłaby przewrót w świecie, gdyby się tylko udała, gdyby go tylko nie zawodziły ciągle obliczenia, gdyby mu ciągle coś nie stawało na przeszkodzie. Był ciągle bliskim zwycięstwa, codziennie sobie obiecywał, że to już jutro zwycięży, a te jutra tworzyły długie miesiące i zwycięstwa nie było. Siedział tak długo, że nad ranem Horn się obudził i zobaczywszy światło zawołał: - Adam, idźcie spać. - Zaraz - mruknął i rzeczywiście zgasił światło i położył się do łóżka. Świt szary zaczął zaglądać oknem i napełniać pokój tym dziwnym światłem, w którym ludzie i rzec/y mają wygląd trupów, a świat wygląda jak pustka. Adam patrzył w okno, w gwiazdy, które bladły coraz bardziej i kolejno zapadały w jasności zalewającej świat. Spać nie mógł, po kilka razy wstawał i sprawdzał obliczenia lub głowę wychylał przez lufcik na surowy powiew poranku i ślizgał się po tysiącach czarnych lśniących dachów, zaledwie słabo wyłaniających się z mroku. Miasto spało w zupełnej, absolutnej ciszy, nie zmąconej najmniejszym dźwiękiem. Setki kominów, niby las kolumn czarnych, chwiały się w tych ruchomych mgłach, co wstawały z pól rozmiękłych i z wolna niby białawym obłokiem zwłóczyły się na miasto i darły się o ostre szczyty. Położył się raz jeszcze, ale teraz znowu przeszkodziły mu spać myśli o Zośce i ten chór gwizdań, jaki wkrótce zaczął się rozlegać nad cichym miastem. Gwizdawki piały przenikliwie i ze wszystkich stron: z południa i z północy, ze wschodu i zachodu miasta zrywały się ryki metalowych gardzieli, łączyły w jeden chór, rozdzielały na pojedyncze tony, a darły zgrzytem powietrze. Horn, który od czasu zerwania z Bucholcem nic nie robił i czekał na rezultat starań, jakie czynił Borowiecki, aby go umieścić u Szal, wstał dzisiaj tak późno, że nim wypił herbatę, czas było już iść na obiad, a nim zaszedł do "kolonii", gdzie się stołował, już tam byli wszyscy po obiedzie i nie zastał Borowieckiego, z którym się chciał zobaczyć. Kama zajęta była fryzowaniem piór, a kilka pań i panien szyło w stołowym pokoju, przemienionym na pracownię. - Pan z pewnością jest chory, ja to widzę - wykrzyknęła Kama, bo miał ze znużenia i bezczynności bardzo nieszczęśliwą minę. - Dobrze Kama widzi, bo jestem chory rzeczywiście. - Ja wiem, wczoraj pan u nas nie był, bo poleciał pan na łobuzerkę. - Graliśmy cały wieczór w domu. - A nieprawda, był pan na bibce, bo ma pan oczy podsiniałe, o! - zaczęła paluszkiem wodzić mu pod oczami. - Pewnie umrę, Kama, pewnie umrę - mówił robiąc tragiczną minę. - Tak nie trzeba mówić, ciociu, no, ja nie chcę! - zawołała, bo zamknął oczy, głowę przechylił na poręcz krzesła i udawał trupa. Karna uderzyła go piórem po twarzy i udawała mocno rozgniewaną, bo połowa jej wichrowatych włosów opadła na czoło i zasłoniła oczy. Horn po obiedzie siedział w milczeniu i umyślnie nie zwracał uwagi na jej minki, jakie stroiła do niego. udawał obojętnego, a w istocie był znudzonym i leniwie przypatrywał się szeregowi portretów familijnych, tym wielkim głowom szlachciców z XVIII wieku, które spod wygolonych czupryn zdawały się patrzeć surowo, groźnie prawie na setki dachów i kominów fabrycznych, roztaczających się za oknem, to na te znękane, blade, wycieńczone nadmierną pracą bezbarwne twarze prawnuczek, zajętych pracą ciężką na chleb powszedni. - Czy mam prosić, aby pan raczył przemówić do nas słówko? - Kiedy mi się nie chce mówić. - Ale pan nie chory, prawda? - zapytała cichutko, z niepokojem patrząc mu w oczy. - A może pan nie ma pieniędzy? - dodała prędko. - Nie mam i jestem bardzo biedna sierota - żartował. - Ja panu pożyczę, naprawdę panu pożyczę! Oho, mam czterdzieści rubli. Ujęła go za rękę i wyprowadziła do saloniku, gdzie biały Picolo zaczął szczekać na nią i ciągnąć za sukienkę. - Naprawdę panu pożyczę - zaczęła nieśmiało. - Mój złoty panie, mój drogi, mój kochany - szczebiotała wspinając się przed nim na palce i gładząc go po twarzy - niech pan pożyczy ode mnie. To są moje własne pieniądze, ja sobie uskładałam na kostium lotni, ale to mi pan jeszcze na czas odda, no! - błagała go prawie, z wielką serdecznością. - Dziękuję, Kama, bardzo dziękuję, ale pieniędzy mi nie potrzeba, mam! - Nieprawda. Proszę pokazać pugilares. A gdy się wzbraniał, wyciągnęła mu szybko pugilares z kieszeni i zaczęła w nim przewracać, ale jeszcze szybciej spostrzegła w nim swoją fotografię. Patrzyła na niego długo i słodko, rumieniec z wolna powlókł jej szyję i twarz, oddała mu pugilares i szepnęła bardzo cicho: - Ja pana kocham za to, kocham! Ale fotografię wziął pan z cioci albumu, aha! - Kupiłem u fotografa. - Nieprawda! - Kiedy pani nie wierzy, to wychodzę. Dopędziła go przy drzwiach i zastąpiła mu drogę. - Ale pan nikomu nie pokazuje tej fotografii? - Nikomu. - I zawsze pan ją nosi przy sobie? - Zawsze, ale nigdy na nią nie patrzę, nigdy. - A nieprawda! - wykrzyknęła energicznie. - Weźmie pan pieniądze? - Czasem tylko patrzę, ot tyle, o! Ujął jej obie rączki i obie gorąco obcałowywał. Wyrwała się zaraz, uciekła do drzwi saloniku, rozczerwieniona i zadyszana wołała: - Pan jest taki mocny jak niedźwiedź! nie cierpię pana, nienawidzę. - I ja Kamy nie cierpię i nienawidzę - wołał wychodząc. - Aha! Usłyszał wątpiący głos za sobą i chociaż go nienawidziła, pobiegła do salonu i lufcikiem patrzyła, jak wyszedł z bramy i szedł środkiem Spacerowej, posłała mu kilka pocałunków na palcach i na wyścigi z Picolem pobiegła do przerwanej roboty. Horn kilka godzin chodził po znajomych, zanim zdołał pożyczyć potrzebnych mu pieniędzy dla Józia Jaskólskiego, a potem poszedł do Borowieckiego. Prawie już przed samą fabryką dopędził go Sierpiński, znajomy z "kolonii". Szlachcic był ubrany w długie do kolan buty, w brązową czamarę, suto ozdobioną czarnymi potrzebami, i z fantazją trzymał na siwej głowie granatową maciejówkę, zamaszyście wywijając okutym kijem. - O tej godzinie na ulicy, a fabryka? - zawołał zdumiony Horn. - Fabryka nie ucieknie, panie dobrodzieju, nie zając. - Gdzież pan się wybrałeś? - A bo, uważasz pan, słońce tak przygrzewa od rana, tak wiosną pachnie, że mnie rozebrało na amen, nie mogłem już wytrzymać w fabryce, jakoś się tam wykpiłem od południa i macham sobie, panie dobrodziejski, trochę za miasteczko, w polu zobaczyć, jak tam, tego i owego, oziminki wyszły spod śniegu. Uważa pan dobrodziejski, jakie to już diabelskie ciepłe słońce, to by człowiek łykał z radości, tego i owego. - A cóż pana obchodzą wszystkie oziminy razem! - Jak to nie obchodzą! No tak, tak, ja już nie sieję, nie orzę, tak, juści, jestem fabrycznym parobkiem, służę u Żyda, ale widzi pan - obejrzał się i po cichu szepnął mu do ucha - mnie już ta Łódź gardłem wyłazi, to wszystko razem, tego i owego, świństwo i psiakrew, panie dobrodziejski! - Zaklął raz jeszcze bardzo energicznie, podał mu rękę i spiesznie poszedł stukając laską po trotuarze. Tom I Rozdział XIV